


Sin título

by aribakemono



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2019-08-14 07:09:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16488047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aribakemono/pseuds/aribakemono
Summary: Erik, Erik y no Magneto, le hace una visita antes de marcharse.





	Sin título

**Author's Note:**

> escrito por kakao talk en dos minutos, probablemente no respeto el canon en absoluto.  
>  **Post First Class**.  
> 

  
Erik, Erik y no Magneto, le hace una visita antes de marcharse. Viene con el casco, aunque Charles, desde la cama, puede percibir su presencia, la conexión el uno con el otro más profunda que un casco, más allá de sus propios poderes. Aun así, cuando se acerca a la cama -Hank le ha dejado entrar, a su pesar, y Erik no sabe si es porque Charles le ha obligado-, cuando se acerca, Erik se quita ese estúpido y horrible casco, es su último regalo antes de que sus caminos se separen. Lo que le invade es odio, el odio de Erik hacia sí mismo por hacerle esto, y amor. Cálido e intenso, del que no le deja respirar. Charles tiene ganas de darle un puñetazo, de cogerle de la nuca y besarle. No se mueve, inmóvil como sus piernas.  
  
"Charles" comienza, le tiembla un poco la voz pero su mente grita todas las disculpas que no quiere oír. Cuando Erik pasa una mano por sus piernas, un roce fantasma, no la siente, pero se estremece igual. "No" no quiere oírle. Ya puede oír y sentir la desesperación de su mente, no necesita sus palabras. "Si de verdad lo sientes, Erik. Vuelve a casa"  
  
No lo hará. Al menos no hoy, ni mañana. Pero algún día. Charles se agarra a esa vocecita en la mente de Erik, esa que le dice que no está bien lo que hace, que él no es Shaw. Se agarra a la oleada de amor que siente hacia él, se envuelve en ella como una manta. Volverá. Algún día, Erik callará al Shaw de sus recuerdos, cambiará de parecer con los humanos. Estarán juntos de nuevo. Lo hará, y la demostración es que ha venido sin casco, es que se acuesta a su lado en la cama, bajo las sábanas, y deja que Charles comparta una última vez sus sueños, sus pesadillas.  
  
Erik volverá a casa. Lo sabe.  



End file.
